HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO
by lizsiomahilary
Summary: es un one shot y song fic de hasta el fin del mundo pareja principal: kaixhilary (amo esa pareja)


HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO

KaixHil

Ya era de día y tena k ir a entrenar con los chicos como siempre pero de repente se me vino el recuerdo de kai diciendo k lo nuestro ya no daba para más que el ya no sentía lo mismo por mí que ya no funcionaba y no me quedo otra más que aceptarlo ya que yo también había estado perdiendo mi amor hacia el me dijo que se iba por un tiempo a Rusia por algunas dificultades y ya habían pasado 2 años y medio desde ese día saliendo de ese recuerdo rápidamente me cambie desayune y me fui, al llegar a la casa de Tyson vi a todos sorprendidos y alegres a la vez…..-que pasa chicos por que tienen esas caras?-…cuando escuche una voz….-hola-…. esa voz… seria y fría era kai había vuelto…-kai!-…..lo abrace y lo salude con una sonrisa…-k bueno que volviste -…..voltee a ver su rostro si había cambiado o era el mismo de siempre pero me sorprendí al ver por primera vez en ese rostro siempre serio frio y amargo una sonrisa hacia mí y sentí una extraña sensación por él quería volver a ser su novia en ese instante…..

_Solo cruzamos las miradas y nos dimos cuenta que el tiempo enseña a valoraar la vida ,todo nace con una sonrisa y con el deseo de estar contigo hasta el finaaal…_

Esa sonrisa en el rostro de kai que me volvió a enamorar pero que se malogro cuando el retrasado de Tyson entro…-oigaaan!Despierten ustedes dos hace rato que no paran de mirarse-….le grite muy enojada y lo golpee con todas mis fuerzas y odio…..- Tyson!cállate!-…..le di un inocente golpe que me dio risa al verlo ahí tirado y llorando como un niño de 3 años por solo un golpecito con toda mi ira hacia el…-aaaah!Hilary! tranquilízate aaah! Eso me dolioooo! A demás es cierto desde que se vieron no dejan de mirarse y yo solo dije lo que vi-….cuando dijo eso note que estaba sospechando y cuando voltee a ver a kai estaba a punto de explotar…-deja de decir estupideces Tyson y si no tienen nada más que hacer será mejor ir de una vez a entrenar-…..lo notaba muy enojado…-mmm...-…se fue algo enojado ya se estaba calmando pero al salir volteo y me miro fijamente y con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro tenía ganas de que volviéramos y no sabía cómo ese amor que se había perdido había vuelto al verlo…..

_Solo cruzamos las miradas y nos dimos cuenta que el tiempo enseña a valorar la vida, todo nace con una sonrisa y con el deseo de estar contigo hasta el finaaal…_

Cuando empezaron a entrenar me puse a pensar en lo que había pasado en la casa de Tyson en kai cuando alguien me toco en el hombro…-bien ya despierta es tarde-…era kai no me había dado cuenta que ya había anochecido había estado pensando toda la tarde?...-k? a kai hola no me di cuenta que ya había anochecido-…estaba pensativa y algo confundida …-bueno ya es tarde te llevo a tu casa no sería bueno que andes por ahí sola y en la noche, nos vamos?-…. estaba enojado ya que Tyson seguía jugando en lugar de entrenar…-bien ,gracias-…..estaba algo sonrojada y entre al auto con una sonrisa…-mmm-….cuando llegamos a mi casa me baje del auto dándole las gracias….-bien ya llegamos hasta mañana cuídate-….parecía apurado y nervioso….-mmmm bueno gracias de nuevo-…estaba nerviosa...-nos vemos-…y cuando vi que ya encendía el auto se me vino una idea loca…..-espera kai…..no se….si podríamos hablar mañana sobre mmm...-…..me sonroje…-mmm bueno te veo en la playa después del entrenamiento mm a las 4 ok-…..lo notaba indeciso y algo pensativo pero se le iba pasar para el siguiente día al menos eso esperaba y ya dentro de mi casa me puse a pensar…-bien ya le dije ahora ya no tengo nada que hacer asi que bueno iré a descansar un poco-…me fui a mi habitación trate de dormir pero no lo lograba no podía conseguir el sueño pensando en lo que podría pasar el día siguiente con kai pero cuando al fin logre dormir tuve un sueño que me desesperó un poco en ese momento "Éramos yo y kai sentados a la orilla del mar en la playa era ese hermoso día en que nos declaramos nuestro amor donde kai me dijo que me amaba y me propuso ser su novia yo acepte lo amaba también pero de un momento a otro todo se volvió de color negro y una sombra extraña y horrible con garras colmillos afilados se acercaba a nosotros trataba de atacar a kai trate de gritar lo mas que pude pero no me escuchaba nadie se acercaba mas y mas a nosotros no podía hacer nada pero fue cuando kai me dio un beso ese beso que no podía olvidar aun cuando habíamos terminado que todo se volvió a color desapareció esa cosa y una hermosa estrella brillante paso frente a nosotros…"

_Eres luz que brilla estrella que ilumina en la niebla yo te necesito para siempre no quiero perderte… _

_Con un beso tuyo cambia de colores este mundo nunca más te alejes quédate con migo para siempre…para siempreee…_

Ese había sido el mejor día de mi vida nunca lo iba olvidar cuando desperté me puse a pensar en esa cosa que se estaba acercándose a nosotros parecía un demonio pero lo bueno había sido que nada malo había pasado me levante desayune y me puse a hacer mis cosas cuando al fin llego la hora de ir con kai me aliste rápidamente estaba emocionada me fui y cuando llegue vi que kai también estaba llegando nuestra miradas se cruzaron y nos quedamos parados mirándonos…..

_Solo cruzamos las miradas y nos dimos cuenta que el tiempo enseña a valorar la vida, todo nace con una sonrisa y con el deseo de estar contigo hasta el finaaal…_

Me acerqué a él nerviosa por su mirada seria fría como si no tuviera sentimientos pero tenía las esperanzas de que otra vez ese chico serio y frio se convierta como ese día en que se me declaro…..-hola kai jeje volvimos a llegar juntos no?mmmm-….estaba nerviosa y pensativa….-mmmm si ese día yy bueno de que querías hablar para eso estamos aquí verdad?-….lo note pensativo como yo…..-si si mm bueno yo…quería que hablemos de-...no sabía si decirle o no estaba indecisa mientras observaba que kai me miraba…-Hilary vamos k pasa quieres hablar de…..de nosotros?-….de pronto cambio su mirada inquietante y me miraba con mas sensibilidad…..-kai yo …si y…-me interrumpió sin dejarme terminar lo que iba a decir…..-Hm creo que se lo que quieres decir desde que ese día nos vimos el amor que nos sentíamos antes y que había terminado sentía que había vuelto Hilary estar en Rusia me ha servido para amarte de nuevo es por eso que volví, por ti Hilary te amo y estar lejos de ti me ha hecho amarte mas y nunca deje de amarte y por eso….-…..lo interrumpí quería decirle lo que sentía estaba sonrojada…..-kai yo también te sigo amando y en estos años que hemos estado separados te he ido amando mas kai yo también te amo te amo-….sentía como mi amor hacia kai recorría todo mi cuerpo y vi que su mirada no se alejaba de mi rostro…-te amo Hilary y es por eso que quiero que nosotros volvamos a ser novios que empecemos de nuevo me he dado cuenta que sin ti todo es oscuridad y amargura te amo Hilary….

_Eres luz que brilla estrella que ilumina en la niebla yo te necesito para siempre no quiero perderte… _

_Con un beso tuyo cambia de colores este mundo nunca más te alejes quédate con migo para siempre…para siempreee…_

si si quiero ser tu novia kai te amo demasiado para estar separada de ti de nuevo te amo te amo kai sin ti todo seria tristeza…

Nos dimos un beso de amor puro frente al atardecer hermoso a la orilla del mar y me di cuenta que ese chico amargado serio frio había cambiado….

_Solo cruzamos las miradas y nos dimos cuenta que el tiempo enseña a valorar la vida, todo nace con una sonrisa y con el deseo de estar contigo hasta el finaaal…_

_Eres luz que brilla estrella que ilumina en la niebla yo te necesito para siempre no quiero perderte… _

_Con un beso tuyo cambia de colores este mundo nunca más te alejes quédate con migo para siempre…para siempreee…_

**FIN**


End file.
